


Piece by Piece

by Lolsnake9



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, General Creepiness, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, but that's to be expected, hal’s probably a bit ooc here but everyone’s ooc in injustice anyway sooo, practically bordering on noncon so tread carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: After recruiting Hal to his Corps, Sinestro saw that Hal still hadn't fully trusted him yet. So he decided to rectify that, by first taking what he had desired the most after all these years...Set between Hal's recruitment to the Sinestro Corps and the war between Superman's Regime against the Green Lantern Corps.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered as a sorta-prequel to my other Injustice fics about how Sinestro manipulated Hal’s trust after joining his Corps? I’d like to think it as that, though I hadn’t planned for this when I wrote the other two fics but then I was just like, eh why not lol
> 
> Regardless, enjoy

It was never easy from the start, his plan for it all.

Preparing his Corps to go to Earth to aid Superman in the upcoming inevitable war against the Green Lanterns for achieving order on Earth, as well as trying to gain their trust.

But patience always rewards its adherents well. And what a magnificent, priceless treasure Sinestro was rewarded with.

After everything that had happened, and he once again had Hal Jordan by his side.

Wearing his ring on his finger, his color and insignia on his uniform.

He had to admit that he was mildly surprised to see Superman, the Kryptonian that many Earthlings had elevated as their ‘savior’ had decided to instill order on the planet under fear like how he used to in Korugar. He had expected Hal to oppose Superman's rule, just like how he had opposed Sinestro's. But instead, to his pleasant surprise, Hal took Superman's side.

That was the moment, when Sinestro knew it had been worth it after all this time. To wait until the day Hal Jordan, once his most prized pupil and friends, is opened to the truth free from the Guardians’ lies.

He had then immediately taken his Corps to Earth, knowing that the Guardians would surely be opposed to Superman’s reign and attempt to rally the Green Lantern Corps to take him down, in order to aid Superman in maintaining order on Earth. Or, at least, that was what Sinestro had said to everyone.

Few had known his actual intentions of coming to Earth, but it mattered little.

And now, after the little scuffle that they had against the Green Lantern Corps Sinestro knew that an all-out war is inevitable. He had then brought his Corps to Qward to prepare for the upcoming battle, and with that too he had brought Hal Jordan with him.

It all went well like how Sinestro had planned it. Joining forces with Superman’s regime in order to build Hal’s trust, wait until the human had his ring stripped away from him for Sinestro to give him a Yellow ring and induct him to his Corps.

However, it still wasn’t good enough. Despite all the brave, confident façade he had tried to put on – either for his or Sinestro’s comfort – it’s clear Hal hadn’t felt comfortable. Hadn’t fully trusted Sinestro despite the protection he had given him, especially with the clear disdain and aggression other members of his Corps have shown towards the Earthling.

It still wasn’t surprising to see many members of his Corps look at his decision to recruit their most dangerous and hated arch-enemy to his side with disdain, even including some of his most loyal followers. But it’s not like Sinestro hadn’t made perfectly clear the dire consequences for those who dared to threaten or worse lay a hand on Hal, as the two recruits who were foolish enough to threaten him with evisceration could attest for themselves a few days back and the rest of the Corps who saw their heads hanging from a pike the day after.

He approached Hal, standing aimlessly in the narrow, dimly-lit corridors of Qward. He could sense his unease that had remained with him since he brought Hal to this place. Sinestro could understand why it would take a while for Hal to adjust to this kind of environment, and he needed someone to reassure him.

“Hal? Is everything alright?” Sinestro called out, slarming the human by the slightly startled look on his face.

“Oh…Sinestro.” he answered, trying to put up a composed face. “It’s…it’s going alright.”

“Did something happen?” Sinestro asked, deciding to cut straight to the point if he really wanted the other man to be honest.

“What? No, nothing.”

“No one has harassed or threatened you again?”

“Well…” Hal looked down. Sinestro could tell how the question had distressed him mainly because of what happened a few days ago. While Sinestro didn’t outright reveal the real reason for the punishment he could see that Hal knew and clearly disapproved of his actions but Sinestro didn’t care. It was the only way for them to learn.

“Is it true?”

“I-I’m telling you there’s nothing.” Hal said, turning away from Sinestro.

“If there’s nothing then why do you still look uncomfortable?” Sinestro asked as he moved to face Hal. Hal just snorted.

“Well, what do you expect?” he said, smiling sourly. “You can already see for yourself that I don’t belong here.”

“Why? Just because you’re a former Green Lantern? Like myself?”

“That’s not the point.” Hal said as he sharply turned around to face Sinestro. “The point is it’s clear your people don’t like me being around here.”

“Then pay no mind to them. If they try to do anything then-“

“I can handle things myself, Sinestro.” Hal suddenly raised his voice. “Just…just leave me be.” he said again, walking away. Even when Sinestro directly confronted him, he still would try to hide his true feelings.

Sinestro simply had to work harder, then.

“Hal.” Sinestro called out again, tapping Hal on the shoulder. “Something is obviously bothering you. What is it?”

“I told you I…” Hal was about to snap again, but then trailed off as he simply put his head down. “I don’t know. These recent weeks have been kind of heavy on me lately, with all the rapid changes happening lately, it’s just…” Hal sighed. “I mean, I never in a million years had thought I’d be wearing this.” he said, showing Sinestro the yellow ring he had given him.

“So you regret taking my ring?”

“What? No, no it’s not like that.”

“Then what is there to be worried about?”

“Well…I was also just thinking about the recent scuffle. Against the Green Lantern Corps.” Hal turned away again. “I mean…don’t get me wrong, I don’t really miss ‘em much. Not after what they have done to me, and what they will attempt to do to Earth. I am more than willing to stand up to them when they come for us. But then…at the same time, it just feels unreal too, you catch me?”

Sinestro only watched the colors changing in Hal’s face. Even though the Guardians might have stripped him of his ring and branded him a traitor just like they had once done to him, Hal still felt slight remorse over turning against the Corps, a last remnant of his loyalty. It’s a feeling Sinestro could understand all too well. But that would change soon.

Sinestro stepped forward and placed his hand on Hal’s shoulder. “I can understand that kind of sentimentality, Hal. I know how hard it must be to let go of the attachments you feel towards an organization, the cause that you’ve dedicated your life and sacrificed so much for, more than anyone. But you need to understand and accept the change for the better. Just like how I have been trying to tell you for years.”

“I already know that. But…”

Hal looked down again, fiddling with the ring he wore on his right hand.

“This ring...it feels kinda weird wearing it. I know it’s been days but I’m kinda not fully used to it yet.”

“It felt that way to me too. But with this ring it will give you a greater power than the green ring you previously bore. I will guide and train you in the way of fear just like how I had trained you in the way of willpower.”

“You will?” Hal looked up again, hope glinting underneath the doubt still overwhelming him. Sinestro couldn’t resist the urge to smile, at the small success he had at cracking through Hal’s core.

“Do you think I did all of this just so that I can simply use you for your power, like what the Guardians did? Of course not.” he said, further sliding his hand down further around Hal’s waist. “Even after the Green Lantern Corps threw me out…I have never stopped considering you a friend, Hal. I had never wanted anything more than for us to be on the same side again. To fight together and make the universe a better place.”

Hal was but silent. Sinestro could still see the uncertainty in his eyes, visible even behind that mask that served no practical purpose other than some sort of obligatory cosmetics common among Earth “superheroes”, it seemed.

“You seem to still not trust me.” Sinestro said as his hand then moved to grabbing Hal’s wrist, surprising him.

“Follow me, Hal.” he said again as he dragged Hal with him to go along the maze of Qward. The human seemed startled at first but made no real effort to move away, following Sinestro along.

Along their way they were met with suspicious and apprehensive stares from his subordinates, some of which muttered insults or threats towards Hal that they were too blindly confident Sinestro wouldn’t notice, which Hal only responded by silently returning their glares in kind. He’d need to remember to apprehend them later, when his main business is over…

After several turns later they reached the end of a hall, in front of one of Sinestro’s studies. He put his ring on the huge, ornate door, opening it and bringing Hal inside.

Hal stood back as he watched the room, seemingly in awe. He looked at all the neatly-placed desks, the tidy bookshelves, the intricate yellow-and-black-accented patterns on the walls all dimly-lit by few lamps in the various corner of the room and a fireplace.

“Impressed?” Sinestro said as he locked the door behind him shut again.

“Uh…yeah. Sort of.” Hal stuttered a little. “I mean, this reminds me of the room you used to have…back in the Green Lantern Corps.”

“Is that so?” was all that Sinestro said in response. Hal continued to stand and look around the room, if only to hide his confusion. Meanwhile, Sinestro just stood there, silently watching the human. Watching and holding the rising excitement within him at what he was going to do. The culmination of everything he had planned for and done up until this point.

The time for him to reap his rewards.

“Sinestro? You haven’t told me why you brought me here-“Hal broke the silence, turning towards Sinestro and widening his eyes upon seeing the Korugarian mere inches away from him, close enough for him to feel the heat of his breath.

“Sin?”

Sinestro was only silent as he suddenly put his arm around Hal’s waist and pulled him close, chests touching. He could see Hal’s pupils dilating and breathing quicken, feel the hard thumping of his heart against his chest, the rising _fear_ of what was about to come next. But no worries now - Sinestro would take that fear for him, give him what he had always needed.

Hal’s entire body tensed, struggling to get away. “Sinestro, wait, this-“

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.” Sinestro whispered as he brought his face even closer to Hal’s, hearing the other man’s gulp. The room only allowed little bits of cosmic light to shine through, otherwise Hal would have seen the hungry light inside Sinestro’s eyes boring deep onto his own. Without wasting any more time Sinestro put his hand behind Hal’s head to pull him into a deep kiss.

Hal was struggling harder to get push Sinestro off of his chest, but to no avail. Not that it mattered since Sinestro understood the human’s true strength enough to know that he wasn’t even really trying to push him away, slowly surrendering into his embrace. Sinestro only pressed Hal further to him so much until he could feel that he was suffocating Hal but Sinestro kept on going. The hand that he put around Hal’s waist moved down to grope and squeeze Hal’s ass, drawing a breathless moan. Sinestro smirked into the kiss as he felt the erection that now poked against his own.

When Sinestro let go Hal had become light-headed, hazy eyes looking at sharp gold ones in confusion. Sinestro smirked, taking the opportunity to take him and push him to a bed on the other side of the room.

Hal was still seemingly disoriented, a chance that Sinestro didn’t pass up as he proceeded to crawl on the bed and on top of Hal, who looked up at him still with glazed eyes. Sinestro swiftly conjured thick yellow ropes to bind Hal’s wrists together to the headboard before dismissing his Corps uniform too, the former Green Lantern wincing at the sudden chill on his skin.

Hal struggled about to break free, even if he himself already knew the futility. “S-sinestro, wait…I don’t think I-“before Hal could finish, Sinestro put a finger on his lips.

“Shhh.”

Sinestro leaned closer to Hal, sending away his uniform as well. “Didn’t I tell you that I’ll take care of you?”

“But…”

“I’ve told you…now that I’m here, you don’t need to worry anymore. You don’t need to _think_ anymore.”

“But, Sinestro, I- mmm.” Sinestro silenced Hal again with a kiss, this time the one that Hal accepted a bit more quickly, unconsciously wrapping his legs around Sinestro’s waist to pull him closer.

"You do trust me right?" Sinestro whispered, lifting Hal's chin up. 

"I..." Hal still looked hesitant to answer, eyes avoiding Sinestro's. A few moments later, however, he looked up and nodded. "...yes."

Sinestro'lip quirked upwards in a small smile, and he resumed kissing Hal. With his ring Sinestro pulled out from one of the cabinets in the room a bottle of lube he had been keeping in preparation for this moment. After pouring it on his hand he immediately inserted a finger inside Hal, catching his gasps in his mouth before putting in two more fingers in quick succession.

Sinestro intended to take his time, but the sight of his former protégé’s face to slowly grow red in burning blush as he squirmed and tried (and failed) to muffle any noise from coming out that he had always so enjoyed seeing made it a _lot_ harder. He wanted nothing more than to just _take_ Hal then and there, to claim him like he had once done. But Sinestro remained patient as he continued to stretch Hal open and tease him so until the human himself begged for him.

“S-sin! Ah…this is…” Hal moans out after Sinestro had seemingly hit that certain spot inside him that gave him that big rush of pleasure. As Hal crooked his neck back Sinestro leaned down to suck bruises on neck and shoulders, his fingers fucking Hal faster and making the human’s moans rise in desperation. “Please, I…”

“There, there.” Sinestro cooed into Hal’s ear as he pulled his fingers out, a squeal coming out of Hal’s mouth. “It’s all okay now. I will take care of you.” he said again as he lifted Hal’s thighs in preparation.

As Sinestro finally entered Hal the human let out a high-pitched moan, panting while Sinestro took a moment to catch his breath. He didn’t move right away, instead deciding to take in the wondrous feeling that he hadn’t had for so long. Hal being warm and tight around him felt just as incredible a feeling as he remembered.

Sinestro lightly gripped Hal’s hips and started off slow, wanting to draw it out and revel in the moment for quite a bit longer despite his instincts. But even with that he already started hearing those very pleasing noises fleeing Hal’s mouth, watching him as he fell deeper into the pleasure.

“S-shit, Sin…” Hal gasped out, shutting his eyes and turning his face away. Sinestro held his face in his hand and forced him to look at him anyway, gold-on-black eyes peering straight into brown. It honestly surprised Sinestro how quickly Hal surrendered himself just like that after initially struggling a bit, but at the same time it probably wasn’t all that surprising. Seeing how Hal had been kicked out of the Green Lantern Corps and had probably lost the few friends he had as a result. But now that he’s back to Sinestro where he belonged that didn’t matter anymore. He had become Sinestro’s and Sinestro’s only.

“You’re mine again now Hal.“ Sinestro whispered to Hal’s ear. “The Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps deceived you and tried to keep us apart. But they failed, and now we’re together on the same side again. You belong to me and nothing is going to change that, do you understand?”

“Y-yes.” Hal breathed out, legs wrapping around Sinestro’s waist to pull him closer. “Fuck, p-please I need more…“

Sinestro flashed a satisfied grin which Hal would have seen if it weren’t for the room’s dim lighting. He planted a kiss on Hal’s forehead before increasing his speed and making Hal moan even louder, taking note of the precum already leaking out of the other man’s cock. He had thought of letting go of the yellow ropes binding the younger man’s wrists but decided to keep them on for a bit longer.

Sinestro had tried to maintain composure up to this point, but even he couldn’t contain his satisfaction, at finally being able to have what he had been denied for so long. To watch his beloved Hal writhe under him, his glistened skin shining so prettily under the sparse light, hear the soft pleading noises coming out of the man’s mouth calling for his name.

It was more than worth it. If he had to he’d do it all over again a million times, just to relive this entire moment.

“Thaal, Thaal, please, oh God, more, dammit, give me more-“

Sinestro proceeded to hike Hal’s hips up to an angle which allowed him to thrust deeper, to once again hit that sweet spot inside him that made Hal almost scream. Sinestro couldn’t resist smiling again, leaning down to kiss Hal’s neck.

“Sweet Hal,” he whispered as he left little bite marks on the side of Hal’s neck, more marks reminding Hal and everyone else who saw them who he belonged to.

“P-please, Thaal,”

“What is it, Hal?”

“Please…touch me, I...” Hal pleaded out, voice trailing off as he once again breathlessly gasped out.

“Like this?” Sinestro purred as he brought his hand to Hal’s cock, slowly rubbing along the shaft and drawing high-pitched whines from Hal, who bucked his hips to Sinestro’s hand.

“A-ah! Please, Thaal!” Hal screamed, wrapping his legs tighter around Sinestro as he neared orgasm. Sinestro sped up his pace, feeling his own climax near too.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna-“

“Who do you belong to Hal? Whose side are you never allowed to leave from this moment on?”

“Yours. Always yours.” Hal answered, eyes looking up at Sinestro pleadingly with a smile, which Sinestro returned.

“Good boy.” he said, catching Hal in a sloppy kiss as one more stroke of his hand caused Hal to cum hard and tighten around him, causing him to cum too.

As Sinestro let himself fall on top of Hal, the yellow bonds dissipated, allowing Hal to hug Sinestro close. The two men let themselves take a moment catch their breath. Sinestro then moved up to flip Hal over, letting the human rest his head on his chest, giving each other affectionate kisses and touches.

“You did very well, Hal,” Sinestro cooed as he soothed his hand on Hal’s back and hair. “Now that we’re one again…no one can stop us.”

“Mm-hm.” was all that Hal gave, still too tired out from their previous sex since humans have significantly less stamina than Korugarians. Sinestro still smiled anyway, rubbing Hal’s cheek fondly.

“We’ll be talking about lots of things tomorrow, in preparation for the upcoming great battle. For now, just sleep.” Sinestro said as he used his ring to pull a blanket up, covering his and Hal’s lower selves.

“‘kay.” Hal muttered, falling asleep a mere half-minutes after closing his eyes. Sinestro turned to look at his sleeping form curled up in Sinestro’s arm, at the brown hair wetted by sweat, the serene expression on his face as he slept in calm bliss.

And just like that, he couldn’t resist the wide grin overtaking his face as he proceeded to brand his Corps emblem to Hal’s right shoulder with his ring. 

“Beautiful Hal,” he murmured as he planted another kiss on Hal’s forehead. “Pretty one, all mine in my arms again.”

**Author's Note:**

> useless note but I still can't believe that a fucking fighting game adaptation would give us the most *delicious* material for this ship
> 
> God bless DC and God bless Tom Taylor


End file.
